Sisters from different worlds
by jessicaebirch
Summary: Crossover between torchwood and corrie. With Gwen and Carla. Set when Carla returns and after miracle day.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea just literally popped into my head and I wanted to see how it would play out. So please do review as I want to see if it's a good idea, I will still update my other fic...if people are still reading, haven't had a review in a while.**

**Sisters from different worlds **

****  
It had been four months but Carla had made her much anticipated return to the cobbles. She and Peter stepped outodd a black taxi, Carla stumbled slightly as he heel got trapped in a cobble grove. She grabbed Peters arm as the car pulled out of Coronation Street.

"Home, or pub?" Peter whispered as he and Carla began to walk down the path.

"Pub, most defiantly...give those lot summit to gawp at, I've missed being street famous" Carla laughed in her dirty giggle. Peter joined in with the laughing as they walked through the doors of the rovers return.

Silence fell on the pub as the pair strolled over to the bar. Stellas hash glare set on the pair as Leanne's mouth fell to the ground. Once again Carla laughed as she asked for a coke and a orange juice. Stella kept a fowl look on her face as she served.

"Well would you look at what the tide washed in" spat Leanne.

"Nice to see you too Leanne, how have you been? Nick being good to you?" Peter questioned not wanting to fight.

"Me and nick are doing fine thank you very much, and I was doing a hell of a lot better until you two strode in"

" Leanne its time to get over it, feel free to come by with Si whenever, tomorrow would be good" Peter said picking up the orange juice before he and Carla slid into a near by booth.

"oh my god! You could of at least told us you were back!" screamed Michelle wrapping Carla in a big bear hug, almost knocking the Coke over in the process.

"sorry" gasped Carla as she suffocated under michelles grasp.

"Nice to see you sis" mumbled rob as he and Michelle slid opposite Peter and Carla. Carla smiled and took a gulp of coke.

"we best get home" Carla said as she and Peter finished of there vacation tale and their drinks.

"Okay bye love" apsaid Michelle followed by a wave from rob.

"God I'm so glad to be home," sighed Carla as she raced peter upstairs. Peter laughed as he slotted the key into the door. They held hands as they stepped into their much missed house.

"Quick shut that door!"screeched a unfamiliar voice. A little girlrunning tumbling forward and headed for the door.

"I said shut it, come on Carla!" Carla shut the door in a state of confusion.

Suddenly a Dark haired women Emerged from the bedroom. She Bent down and scooped the girl up intoher arms.

"Nice to see you sis" she whispered.

"Gwen?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are you doing here?" Carla questioned as she slid the suitconto into the bedroom.

"And why is your lump of a husband in my bedroom!" Carla shouted.

"Carla what's going on?" mumbled Peter. Carla stumbled over to Peter.

"Um this is my sister...gwen and that in there is Rhys"

"And this one? Peter asked as he scooped up the little girl.

"um..." Carla turned to her sister.

Gwen stepped forward and took the little of Peter.

"proves how much time we sptend together..,and how close we are. This is Anwen and she's two."

Carla and Peter nodded as Carla began to think. She and her sister had never been close...but sinse she left home tmiscarry Paul she had only seen gwen once...she didn't even go to her wedding. And she didn't even know that she had a niece.

"Anwen...meet your aunty little girljust hid behind her mum. Rhys came out of the bedroom and into the living room he shook peters hand. Peter wad looking so confused.

...

Pan hour later Anwen was in bed and the two couples were getting to know each other over a cup of coffee.

"we were in hiding and then we could come out so I thought hey we epwill go see my sister... Only to find out you had swanned off with your new fella. So we waited a few months and here we are"

"right...why were you in hiding for." Rhys stiffined, he still didn't like talking about it"

"I work for a organisation called torchwood and I was very wanted"

"wanted?" Carla pressed. But before she could answer a defining sirenfillies the street.

"what the hell is that?" the two women jumped up and ran out of the flat.

"oh my god! It's him!"

"it's who?"

The sisters stared at a dark blue police box that had just solidified from a transparent state. A sole speed across gwens face showing off her gap. She ran forward and dived into the box. Carla stood stilland watched in total confusion.

Gwen came back out the box with a man on her arm. He had a plaid jacket on and a bow tie. His hair flopped over on one side and held a sliver screwdriver in his hand.

"Carla this is the doctor" gwen said introducing the strange man she had just dragged out of a police box.

"doctor who?"

"exactly" said the doctor as he shook Carla's hand.

"so gwen cooper, this is your sister?"

"yeah" said gwen partying Carla on the shoulder.

"doct..."

"get your hands of my doctor" shouted a man as he bounced onto the cobbles.

"jack?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being so short...**

"Jack! You came back!" Gwen screamed as she pulled him in for a hug.

"yeah and I'm not here on pleasure me and the doctor are here purely on business, now we need local knowledge" jack announced in his strange American accent.

"well Carla is a local" pointed out gwen. Jack turned to face the raven haired woman behind him.

"Carla? ..." jack Repeted.

"yeah, my sister" gwen stated pushing Carla towards jack. Jack took Carla's hand and planted a kiss on the back.

"I won't know much, Ive been away a few month" Carla strutted snatching her hand away.

"this happend in march...so you would know"

"what exactly are we talking about here?" questioned Carla.

"the death of frank John foster" announced jack. Carla glared at him as that name rolled of his tongue.

"what about it?" Carla said blankly.

"the killer..."

"his mother" Carla butted in.

"was an alien" jack finished. Carla's eyes widend as thoughts exploded in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while - had a lot on- family and school anyways:**

"Hold on a minute...you said alien?" Carla whispered.

Jack simply sniggered at her and began to walk towards the family flat.

"Yes yes I did!" Yelled jack, not even bothering to turn around he let himself into the flat and left the door behind him.

"Oi! You can't just go barging in there!" screamed Carla as she ran to the door struggling to run over the cobbles in her heels.

"Oh he can do what he wants..." Murmured Gwen as she followed them in. A smile spread across her face. As much as she didn't like to admit she loved all this, being in hiding just hadn't worked for her at all!

When Gwen made her way into the flat Rhys was already scowling and Peter was as confused as ever.

"...Nice place...you people really know how to slum it..."

"Oi! I said you can't just barge in here, who the hell are you?"

"Carla?!"Gwen hissed.

"No no its all right, Carla; were torchwood"

Carla shrugged "That means nothing to me"

"We deal with...aliens"

"Yeah you said...but aliens can't exist! And even if they do Anne was certainly not one; had all the nasty personalities of a god awful mother in law"

"Most deffiantly alien"

"Okay so even if it was a alien...note on the even...why would she kill her son?"Carla said as she slumped onto the sofas.

"She didn't" Jack said as he joined her.

"Well she obviously did...I don't see that monster around here now, do you? Come to think of it if anyone was a alien it was him, and I'm glad he is gone" Carla said her patience starting to wear thin.

"No, she didn't that wasn't her son...yes she thought it was. When she came to earth she was given a life to lead: a husband and a son. She got a job and house. Everything went well until something happened something out of the blue...something she wasn't programmed for. I need to find out what that was..."

"What would that be?" Peter pushed in, feeling left out.

"I'm not sure, I'm guessing something big happened to her son. Something massive, something that turned his whole world upside down"

"Something like him attacking his girlfriend and then lying to everyone about it. Months and months of trails and waiting and then walking free?" Carla questioned.

"Yes something like that exactly..."


	5. Chapter 5

"I take it by your tone that you were to girl he attacked" Jack questioned. Carla simply crossed her arms and stayed silent.

"I'm sorry" Jack said sitting down and looking at Carla, sorrow was in his entrancing eyes.

"Well so am I, but it's all over dead and buried!" Carla hissed.

"Well he might be, she certainly isn't" Carla glared at him. Suddenly Anwen appeared out of her room and started at the adults. Rhys scooped her up and nodded to Jack to continue.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"In prison" Carla whispered.

Jack jumped to his feat, his coat floating around him.

"Gwen, let's go catch an alien!" Gwen squealed with excitement, she was so bored with this life, sure she loved Rhys and Anwen but it was completely different to torchwood. Gwen darted around the sofa and joined Jack at the door.

"Gwen, you can't just drop all and leave! You've got me! And it's not like the old days were we could just have an argument jump into bed and everything will be okay! You've got a daughter Gwen! A little girl! And she needs her mam!"

Gwen groaned and stared at her husband.

"Rhys I am thinking of her! There is an alien loose...well locked up in jail. Imagine what would happen if it got out?! Rhys I have to go, you and Peter can stay here with Anwen. Me, Jack and Carla will be back by tomorrow night! You'll hardly know we've been gone!"

Carla flinched at her name and frowned at her sister.

"I'm not going, I don't believe this crap and even if I did why would I go and see her?!" Carla protested as she joined Peter`s side.

"Yeah she's not going!" Peter intervened.

"You are going! It is real and because you know her and her story best!" Jack told her; gripping her arm and hualing her over to the door. Carla looked into Gwen's eyes and found excitement. She looked into jack`s and found pity. Peter`s bore a terrified look. Rhys bore a defeated and Anwen`s a "I'm not really interested" look.

"Fine..." Peter was about to protest but the three were already out the door and out onto the street.

"Don't worry mate...they've don't this loads of times and there always okay..." Rhys assured him, he picked up Anwen and placed her on his knee.

"But he said were torchwood...like it was a team. Were there others?" Rhys nodded and signalled Peter to sit down.

"They were a team of five. Tosh and Own died a couple of years back" Rhys began, shuddering at Owens name.

"And the other one?" Peter pressed.

"Ianto...well he died a couple years after them...leaving it just Gwen and Jack and us in hiding" Rhys finished. Peter gasped.

"Well I'm not letting my Carla die! Come on were going after them!" Peter bolted for the door. Rhys jumped up; happy someone else cared about the safety of their girl. He needed to protect Gwen!

"Peter but what about Anwen she's just a kid" Peter thought for a moment before taking the little girl out of her father's arms. Peter walked over to the Rovers and began to pound his fist on the glass. Moments later Leanne appeared.

"What the hell Peter! Do you want to wake your son!"

"No but I want you to look after his daughter" Peter thrust Anwen into Leanne's arms. He didn't give Leanne time to protest the pair was all ready running down the street.

Gwen, Carla and Jack met up with the doctor outside the prison. They stooped around the back. Jack threw Gwen over the fence followed by and kicking Carla. When the four were all on the other side they split up to find a door.

"Oi! Over here!" hissed Carla as she pulled on a blue door.

The doctor, Gwen and Jack came over.

"Its locked surprise surprise! So what do we do now?" Jack and the Doctor laughed as the doctor dug in his pocket producing a long metal screwdriver.


	6. Chapter 6

**If anyone's still reading this I apologise for the delay in updates!**

**Anyway enjoy xx**

Carla looked at the lump of metal dangling from the doctor's hand she laughed at the stupidity of it all. The doctor looked Carla in the eyes and pressed down the button, a blue light flushed out and a strange noise vibrated in Carla's ears.

The doctor smiled as the door opened in front of them, Carla opened her mouth in a state of utter awe and confusion. The doctor took a step back and gestured for Carla too step in Carla just stood there catching flies. Jack simply laughed and pushed Carla in knocking her out of her trance. Gwen smiled bearing her gap and followed her in. Carla looked at her in-between the eyes searching or answers, Gwen gave no answers she simply took Carla's hand and they headed to the CTV footage room.

Once there Gwen sat down in the black swirly chair and swirled to face the buttons. She joined her hands together and stretched them as far away as possible; until they cracked she tilted her head from side to side and smiled.

"Let`s do this"

Gwen pulled up all the cell camera footage and looked through each one.

"Carla pipe up if you see her, I'm counting on you all I've seen is her in her true form" Gwen yelled her fingers attached to the keyboard. Carla sighed and sat down on the bench next to Gwen.

"I still can't get over this whole thing...Anne's an alien? You track down aliens, you're involved with a sexy war guy and someone who can unlock doors with a wand and you have a daughter..."

"Well you would have known about Anwen if you talked to me...whenever I rang all I got was answering machine or Paul...wait where is Paul?"

"I was busy and it's all in the past... so is Paul" Gwen stopped clicking and looked Carla in the face.

"You what...you mean, well i know you finished him, that's obvious unless you're seeing other blokes behind his back"

"No...Well...Paul died a while back, car accident"

"What? Oh Carla, I'm so sorry..."

"Yeah I would be more if he wasn't sleeping with prostitutes left right and centre!" Gwen stayed silent and put a comforting arm on her sisters shoulder.

"You've had it haven't haven't you" Carla smiled.

"It's about to get a lot harder...that's Anne" Carla pointed to the fuzzy black and white monitor, where a old women sat perched on her bed, just staring at the wall. Gwen took her hand away and looked at the screen.

"Okay cell 456, here we come"


	7. Chapter 7

**Terribly sorry for the LOOOOOOONNNGGGGG delay**

"Excuse me but you can't be down here!" Hissed a prison warden.

Jack simply laughed and tasered him in the neck. Carla simply looked at the lifeless body lying at her feet as the Doctor, Jack and Gwen ran down the corridor.

"Carla! No time for emotions now come on!" Carla jumped into action stepped over the man before running after the group.

"Here we go, cell 456" announced Gwen.

"okay... So how do you suppose we get in there?" Carla pressed.

Jack turned and smirked. The doctor shook his head and once again produced his screwdriver.

A small shriek came from within the cell. As Anne lept up from the bed. She studied Gwen, Jack and the Doctor.

"who the hell are you?..." She questioned.

"Carla?"

"Anne..."

"Or a Slitheen!" Shouted Jack.

Anne's face lit up and smiled. She rose her hands to her head...and zipped her way out. The skin was left lying their on the floor. Gwen gasped and covered her mouth, Jack shook his head and looked Carla in the eye. She just stood there to gobsmacked to move.

"Okay back to base" cried Jack as he grabbed Gwens hand and Carla's arm. A blue light shone from Jacks device and all five disappeared.

"Base?" Carla snorted.

"Im pretty sure that this is my home...and their is a giant green...thing...in it!"


End file.
